medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Munakata
| image = Kei Munakata.jpg | alias = Last Carpet The Murdering Demon Who Doesn't Kill | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Loser Team True Flask Plan | previous position = Head of the Ninth Floor | relatives = Koi Munakata (Younger Sister) | ability = Hidden Weapons Specialist | abnormality = Superhuman Killing Instinct | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 }} Kei Munakata (宗像 形, Munakata Kei) is a senior of Class 13 and a member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Last Carpet (枯れた樹海, Rasuto Kāpetto). He is the older brother of Koi Munakata. Personality Even though he looks composed most of the time, he is actually a curious killer that would attack without hesitation. He was born to kill, first murdering someone at the age of five because he wanted to know "If I kill them, will they die?" He would attack for obviously random reasons like if the weather was fine or whether his parking slip got stamped. It was later revealed that he has never actually killed anyone. He has powerful homicidal impulses, but carries weapons around and threatens everyone he meets in order to keep them away before his urge to kill overshadowed his good judgement. Appearance Munakata has long, spiky blue hair tied in a small ponytail at the back, and blue eyes. He wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. He is nearly always seen with a calm, blank expression on his face. History When walking through a city at a young age, Munakata first realized how fragile human lives are. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 1 Upon joining the Flask Plan, Munakata was taught hidden weapon usage by Maguro Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 16 However, Munakata demonstrated no aptitude with weaponry. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 1 Plot Flask Plan Arc After Medaka Kurokami leaves Hakama Shiranui’s office, Munakata and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Questioned by Hakama of his opinion of Medaka, Munakata states he is unimpressed, pointing out that she didn’t notice any of them, though he admits he was surprised by the results of the dice test. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-14 As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Munakata listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 On the second floor, Munakata awaits the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 18-19 When the Student Council arrives on the second floor, Munakata orders them to close the door so as not disrupt the room’s fragile environment. Munakata introduces himself, then asks them to move on as he is busy watering the plants, and is not the fighting type. As Medaka turns, he attacks her from behind with a sword. She manages to dodge, surprising Munakata, who states he had heard she couldn’t move reflexively. He then reveals himself as a hidden weapons user, and the killing type. After hearing how Sanou Tsushima and Unou Tsushima describe him, he corrects them, claiming that he has plenty of reasons for killing; they just aren’t the reasons normal people have. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 3-13 When Maguro shows up, Munakata remembers him as the one who taught him how to use hidden weapons, turning him from a fearful killer into a repulsive killer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 16 As Zenkichi Hitoyoshi prepares to fight him, Munakata readies his weapons, and states the two of them could have been friends. For that reason, he will kill Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 19 Munakata offers Zenkichi a sword, though he actually intends to slash the younger boy when he moves within range. Zenkichi does not take the bait. Munakata attacks, only for his sword to be knocked out of his hands. He draws multiple swords and attacks again, only to be methodically disarmed by Zenkichi. He tries again with a pair of sledgehammers, only for Zenkichi to stop this attack as well. Having decided how best to kill Zenkichi, Munakata reveals a spiked staff, which he claims will make up for his poor movements, and cannot be blocked. However, Zenkichi stops the attack with his shirt, and knees Munakata in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Munakata takes out two guns, a Smith & Wesson 44 Magnum, and a Desert Eagle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 3-19 Munakata takes aim with his guns, only for them to be kicked away by Zenkichi. He is amazed to see Zenkichi charged with the guns pointing at him, and is more amazed when Zenkichi disassembles them. Munakata pulls out a large number of guns, but they are kicked away before he can use them. He and Zenkichi begin rapidly struggling in close quarters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 2-6 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 8 Munakata tosses a pair of grenades at Zenkichi, though he does not expect them to be effective either. Seeing Zenkichi kick them into a pond, Munakata pulls out a rocket launcher. Zenkichi kicks it away though, surprising Munakata by avoiding both the trigger and the gun powder. With his weapons gone, Munakata’s speed increases drastically, and he attacks Zenkichi from behind with his bare hands. He is kicked in the head by Zenkichi, and knocked to the ground. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 11-18 Munakata impales Zenkichi in the back with five swords. He rises to his feet, and chides Zenkichi for dropping his guard, claiming he hasn’t even used half of his hidden weapons yet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 19-20 Munakata stands over the fallen Zenkichi, and chides the Student Council for believing their loved ones wouldn’t die. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 1 As Medaka sobs, he tells her her sensitivity makes him want to kill her. He accuses Maguro of being responsible for Zenkichi’s death, as Maguro wrote up the draft for the current Flask Plan. He is shocked when Zenkichi rises to his feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 5-9 Munakata tells Zenkichi to give up; but when Zenkichi accuses him of not wanting to kill, Munakata loses his temper and draws all his remaining weapons. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 11-12 He is surprised by the strength of Zenkichi’s kick, but is not impressed, not seeing how the kick alone will defeat him. Munakata is caught unawares as the weapons Zenkichi kicked into the ceiling earlier fall down, deeply wounding him. He expresses his disbelief that Zenkichi thought so far ahead, and accuses Zenkichi of being too scared. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 13-17 He collapses, his blades scattered around him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 19 When the Tsushima twins suggest that Munakata has been faking his Abnormality, Munakata refutes them. Rising into a sitting position, he explains that his desire to kill is real, but that he loves people, so he keeps them away by pretending to be a murderer. He admits that it was lonely living like that however, so he joined the Flask Plan to make friends. He then tells Zenkichi he feels he could get along with him, and asks the younger boy if he wants to be friends with him. Zenkichi states that, after risking their lives in battle, they are already friends. Zenkichi offers Munakata his hand, who takes it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-6 As Zenkichi tells the Student Council they have to regroup outside the Flask Plan labs, Munakata arrives along with Myouri Unzen, Harigane Onigase, Nekomi Nabeshima, and Myouga Unzen, and Shigusa Takachiho to provide support. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 1 Munakata assures the Student Council that, while he may not be much help, he will do his best. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 3 Munakata tells Sanou that only Unzen and the Plus Six can use the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 When the Plus Six arrive, Munakata draws a sword. He tells Gunki Itoshima that he has not betrayed anyone, but has chosen to stand in the light. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Munakata tells Unzen he should be in the drama club. Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 18-19 Munakata and the others are quickly captured by Yutori Chikuzen’s hair; however, Takachiho escapes and distracts her along enough for Munakata to cut them all free. He then pulls out his guns and opens fire on the Plus Six. He is shocked to see them unharmed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 1-5 Later, he, along with the rest of the Loser Team and the Plus Six, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 20-21 Student Council Battle Arc Following the battle, Munakata is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 Medaka’s Successor Arc When Zenkichi decides to oppose Medaka, Munakata sides with Zenkichi. After Zenichi is defeated by Medaka, Munakata arrives with Naze and announces to everyone present that Zenkichi has support in opposing Medaka. He then takes Zenichi off to the infirmary. Munakata later pretends to leave school in order to spy on Misogi Kumagawa. As Kumagawa decides to make a third party to oppose both sides, Munakata decides to put a stop to Kumagawa as he would be getting and Zenichi's way and would hinder him. They both proceed to battle. It is revealed that Munakata and Zenichi spent time together over the summer. As the battle is underway Munakata is attacked by a sound cannon fired by Kikajima and simply cuts through it. He reveals that during the Student Council battle he was stuck in the hospital, filled with bitter feelings. As the battle wages on Munakata deals fatal blows to Kumawaga with a bladed boomerang, shots fired from a gun aimed at Kikaijima, and a stab to the throat with his bare hands, killing Kumagawa. Afterwards he learns that the Candidate Student Council, including his little sister, plan on forming a third party. Kumawaga revives and reveals he has All Fiction once again. Munakata leaves in order to inform the others. Kumawaga states after he leaves that no one can catch him once he moves at full speed, and that Munakata has actually grown stronger than him. Abilities Hidden Weapons Specialist: Trained by Maguro, Munakata is a hidden weapons specialist, capable of hiding numerous weapons concealed within his clothing, even weapons that have much bigger dimensions than his body. However, Munakata is not particularly talented with using any of these weapons, and instead focuses on overwhelming his opponents rather than taking them out with any kind of finesse. However, he is aware of which of his weapons are best depending on the situation, and after feeling out his opponent, can choose the best weapon with which to defeat them. After being defeated by Zenichi, he has improved to such an extent that he can cut through sound with a sword. Munakata carries so much weaponry on his person, that it actually slows him down; as he uses up more of his weapons, he becomes much faster. Superhuman Speed: After Munakata drops down all his weapons, his maximum speed surpasses everyone even Kumagawa himself who matched Medaka can't catch up to him. Abnormality Superhuman Killing Instinct: Munakata's Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. Before being a weapons specialist, he is a killer, and it is the very intensity of his urges that drives him to isolation. His Abnormality is more similar to that of a Minus, but because of his personality, he has retained his humanity and has not fallen to madness. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands, while simultaneously dodging and minimizing the damage of attacks from others. Since Munakata is a killing expert he knows how to kill people, but he also knows how not to kill. Even if Munakata himself is being killed, he can dodge the blow of impact to survive. After finally killing someone for the first time with Kumagawa’s “death,” Munakata has lost his desire to kill, and subsequently, his Abnormality. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Last Carpet means A Sea of Dead Trees. *Munakata's Abnormality may be called "Homicidal Impulse", as indicated by the kanji used to describe it, 「殺人衝動」. *Munakata was voted the fifth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 807 votes. *Munakata was voted the third most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 323 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal